plasma_templefandomcom-20200214-history
The Honor Board
The Honor Board is an authoritative collective intent on subjugating the populace of N Spider's realm and forcing them to adhere to its lifestyle standards, including upholding its ideals of honor and the NO BIKES policy. Appearance The Honor Board actively clouds its identity and individual members, rendering it little more than an abstract force of authority in the minds of anything less powerful. Only their logo is used to denote their presence, proliferating in an environment that has fallen under their control. History After N Spider swore to stop abusing his own power, The Honor Board saw its chance and infiltrated N Spider's universe, kicking out existing society and becoming the new foundation for its own blend of society, which we live in. The Honor Board has a history of aggression towards other similar foundations, but gets along surprisingly well with the NAPD, despite the two not having a tangible alliance. The Honor Board has recently stepped up its rate of colonization. This is thought to be a direct response to new, competitive evils recently assaulting N Spider's universe. Personality The Honor Board is ruthless and controlling by nature. While its lifestyle is not particularly nasty, it will stop at nothing to enforce it upon anything it can. All beings under The Honor Board's hierarchy must make the following pledge: "I pledge by my Honor that I have abided by The Honor System". To violate this pledge is to forfeit one's honor, and to forfeit one's honor is to forfeit one's life. The Honor Board cares little for the basic existence of those under it, placing exponentially far more value on those making up its increasingly higher positions and ranks. The Honor Board allows its subjects to engage in their daily affairs as long as said affairs do not violate their honor, debase The Honor Board, or utilize bikes in any way, shape or form. While not extremely ironic in its own right, The Honor Board is able to pierce through immense layers of irony to see something for what it really is, making subversive or "joking" content nearly impossible to hide, and making them an almost direct counter to Mr. Fractal. The Honor Board enjoys grey/red color schemes and may change some aspects of a conquered world to reflect this preference. Though traditionally seen in an evil light, they are not nearly as bad as Cotton Eye Joe. Relationships NAPD- The Honor Board has taken virtually no actions to interact with or threaten this organization. Their territories have yet to overlap. N Spider- The Honor Board is wary of the creator of the universe, but has not and may never make any plans to strike against the otherwise passive godform. The Honor Board will often attempt to passively remove (or prevent the acquisition of) N Spider worship in any of their territory. Cotton Eye Joe- The Honor Board is far more wary of this organism than N Spider. Known Associates While a majority of the Honor Board's collective is kept obscured. There are some entities affiliated enough to be directly connected, yet not powerful or influential enough to be kept hidden. In many cases, these entities are hitmen and other "muscle" used to inspire fear, such as Mr. Right Turn On Red and Mr. Illegal U-Turn. Much less is known about higher ranking members, such as the elusive force "O-S-C-A-R". List of members * Mr. Illegal U-Turn * Mr. Right turn on red (Note: Mr. Right turn on red is not technically a member of the honor board, but is heavily associated with them.) * O-S-C-A-R Category:Organizations Category:Honor Board